SAO Überlebende Schule
Die oder zu dt. SAO Üerlebenden Schule ist eine spezielle Schule in Nishitokyo, Tokyo für die Überlebenden von Sword Art Online, die noch minderjährig sind. Sie ist unter dem Schulbildungsgesetz als Nationale Berufsschule klassifiziert.Volume 12, Chapter 7, Part 1 Beschreibung Die Schule besteht aus drei 3-stöckigen Gebäuden mit blaugrünen DächernExtra Edition, einer Verbindungsbrücke zwischen ihnenVolume 7, Chapter 10 und einem Schwimmbecken und großem Sportfeld draußen. Das Schulgebäude ist nur aus Beton und erscheint etwas kalt und trist, aber der exzellente Campus macht es schwer zu glauben, dass die Schule nur wiederverwendet wurde und ursprünglich leer stand.Volume 4, Chapter 9 Die drei Gebäude sind teilweise offen und bilden im Inneren einen Hof mit einen kleinen runden Garten. Am Rand des Gartens stehen Holzbänke umgeben von Blumen. Hintergrund Das Schulgebäude war ursprünglich eine städtische Hochschule, die eigentlich abgerissen werden sollte. Nach der Rückkehr der gefangenen Spieler aus Sword Art Online wurde das Gebäude innerhalb von zwei Monaten nach der Ankündigung des Projekts wieder für den Schulbetrieb fertig gemacht.Volume 7, Chapter 2 Die Schule ist auf die Mittel- und Hochschüler spezialisiert, die durch ihren verlorenen zwei Jahren im Lehrplan hinterherhängen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Schulen in Japan gibt es dort keine Aufnahmeprüfungen und es werden keine Schulgebühren erhoben, dennoch ist es den Schülern dort möglich an den Aufnahmeprüfungen für Universitäten teilzunehmen, nachdem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben.Volume 4, Chapter 7 Diese guten Bedingungen waren für eine Weile Grund für viel Kritik. Die Schule wurde eröffnet, um einen Großteil der SAO-Überlebenden an einen Platz zu haben und sie überwachen zu können, da unklar ist wie ihr mentaler Zustand nach zwei Jahren in einem brutalen Spiel auf Leben und Tod beeinflusst wurde. Die Schüler mussten wöchentlich zu Beratungssitzungen (counseling session), wo sie verschiedene Fragen, die nichts anderes als Tests auf antisoziales Verhalten sind, beantworten mussten. Je nach den gegebenen Antworten wurden sie manchmal ins Krankenhaus für eine genauere Untersuchung oder sogar Therapie geschickt. Wie auch immer, niemand war gezwungen an diese Schule zu gehen, andererseits hätten sie ein Jahr gebraucht, um den Stoff alleine nachzuholen und sich für die Aufnahmeprüfung einer regulären Hochschule vorzubereiten. Unterricht Die Lehrerschaft der Schule besteht größtenteils aus wiedereingestellten Lehrern, die eigentlich schon in Rente gegangen sind, aber freiwillig in Teilzeit Unterrichtet geben. Alle Lehrer gehen offen mit den Schülern um, sodass niemand seine Vergangenheit verstecken wollen musste. Es werden EL Panels anstatt regulären Tafeln benutzt und die Schüler schreiben anstatt auf Hefte auf Tablet PCs während Hausaufgaben über WLAN an die Schüler verschickt wird. Der Lehrplan wurde dem Stand der Schüler, die zwei Jahre nicht zur Schule gegangen sind, angepasst und berücksichtigt ihre Lücken und Nachholbedarf. Uniform Kazuto's uniform design.png|Design der männlichen Sommer-Uniform SAO school's female uniform design.png|Design der weiblichen Sommer-Uniform Die Schuluniform der männlichen Schüler besteht aus einer dunkelblauen Jacke mit dem Logo der Schule auf der linken Seite, einem weißen langärmeligen Hemd mit Kragen, der zwei hellblaue Linien, die ein Kreuz formen auf jeder Seite hat, einer roten Krawatte und dunkelblaue Hosen.Episode 25 Weibliche Schüler tragen einen dunkelblauen Rock mit Strümpfen bis zu den Knien oder länger, anstatt einer Krawatte eine roten Schleife und eine kurze (cropped) Version der dunkelblauen Jacke. Im Sommer gehen die Schüler ohne ihre Jacke zur Schule und tragen stattdessen langärmelige Hemden. Bekannte Schüler *Ayano Keiko (Silica) *Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) *Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth) *Yuuki Asuna *Kashiwazaka Hiyori (Kuro/Lux) *Konno Yuuki (temporär) Geschichte Fairy Dance Arc Die Schule nahm offiziell ihren Betrieb im April 2025 zu Beginn des neuen japanischen Schuljahrs auf. Einen Monat später trafen sich Kazuto und Asuna im Park der Schule fürs Mittagessen und redeten über das was dieses Jahr seit Januar schon passiert ist. Dabei wurden sie von Rika und Keiko vom Fenster der Schulcafeteria beobachtet, die darüber redeten, dass sie niemals zum Waffenstillstand um Kazuto, damit Asuna und Kazuto ihre Wiedervereinigung genießen können, zustimmen hätten sollen. Danach wechselten sie das Thema zum Offline-Treffen, das sie an diesem Tag im Dicey Cafe planten. Girls Ops Am Tag an dem die Ring of Angel's Whisper Quest in ALfheim Online hinzugefügt wurde, trafen sich Rika und Keiko in der Cafeteria der Schule, um Pläne für das Abschließen der Quest zu schmieden. Mother's Rosario Arc Am 12. Januar 2026, nahm auch Yuuki am Schulunterricht teil nachdem Asuna von ihrem Wunsch in die Schule zu gehen erfuhr und Kazuto eine spezielle Kamera auf Asunas Schulter einrichtete mit der sie Yuuki mitnehmen konnte. Galerie SAO Survivor School (manga).png|Die SAO Survivor Schüler im Girls Ops Manga. SAO students.png|Einige Schüler im Unterricht. SAO school garden 1.png|Der Schulgarten. SAO school garden 2.png|Ein weiteres Bild des Gartens. SAO school cafeteria exterior.png|Das Fenster der Cafeteria. SAO school cafeteria interior.png|Das Innere der Schulcafeteria. SAO survivor school birds eye view.png|Die Schule aus der Vogelperspektive. SAO survivor school entrance.png|Die Fahrradständer. SAO survivor school corridor.png|Ein Flur in der Schule. SAO survivor school field.png|Ein Sportfeld der Schule. SAO survivor school changing room.png|Einer der Umkleideräume der Schule. Trivia *Der volle Name der Schule ist also zu dt. «Temporäre Schule für Mittel- und Hochschüler, die aus SAO zurückgekehrt sind».Kunori's Tweet. *Kazuto sagte, dass der Klang der Schulglocke sich genauso anhört wie die der Kapelle in der Stadt der Anfänge auf der Ersten Ebene von Aincrad. *Den Schüler ist es erlaubt mit dem Motorrad zur Schule zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich einerseits wegen seiner allgemeinen Toleranz und andererseits weil die Schüler teilweise sehr weit weg wohnen.Kunori's Tweet *Students of the school are permitted to commute by motorcycle, probably due to its tolerance and due to how far apart its students live, as this situation is unheard of within Tokyo Metro. *Die Schule kann über die Seibu Linie oder einen Kichijoji BusKunori's Tweet erreicht werden und liegt 25 km also 30-40 Minuten von der Kirigaya Residenz in Kawagoe entfernt.Kunori's Tweet *In der Web-Version leben Ayano Keiko und Shinozaki Rika in einem Wohnheim der Schule.Face to face Q&A for Heathcliff Einzelnachweise en:SAO Survivor School es:Escuela para sobrevivientes de SAO Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Reale Welt